User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Land of Beodon/Character Sheet: Daran Rayar
|-|Human Form= |-|Wildborn Form= Name: Daran Rayar Aliases: The Wildborn Sorcerer, High Druid of the Eternal Hunt Age: 26 Race: Human (Wildborn Nature) Alignment: Chaotic Evil Affiliation: Araysa, Goddess of Beasts and Nature/Nyric, the Eternal Hunt; His pack, the Wild Hunt. Occupation: High Druid of Nyric, the Eternal Hunt Place of Residence: Araysa's Forest Motto: "Civilization is a cage. Men are beasts at heart." Quotes: "Beasts are more clever than men give credence to. I have lured you here. Now, you will do as I say or I will waste no time picking your spine out from my teeth in mere moments." "We must purge this world of the false skin of metal and crude blood of oil! All those who would further this corruption of Arays's majesty must know her divine fury at the hands of her righteous servants! Tonight, we unshackle man from society! Tonight, we gnash our teeth on the bones of the unworthy and defiled!" "I admire you. You are forever true to your nature, unlike your companions. You truly are a beast unfettered, merely wearing the guise of a man." Theme: Magic(s): Theo-Druidism Personal Data: Concepts: Gaia's Vengeance, Social Darwinist, Hypocrite, Nature is Not Nice, Above Good and Evil(Seeks to be this), Cult(Leads one) Personality: Daran is a religious fanatic, wholeheartedly devoted to the Eternal Hunt aspect of Araysa, Goddess of Beasts and Nature. He emulates these qualities by doing away with traditional morality in favor of a predatory-prey, strong-weak, eat-be-eaten worldview. He is an amoral force of nature, or, at the very least, intends to become one. He is clever, though often impulsive and prone to violent outbursts of emotion. Reflective of his animal-like nature, his plans are short-term and easily ruined by impatience. His devotion to his goddess and ideals border on madness. Those who do not conform to his vision to the last detail are to be erased from the world. In his mind, he and those who follow him are the only ones in the right. Everyone else is simply pretending otherwise. Beliefs: *Society and its laws, unwritten and otherwise, are a cage and the chains that bind the beastial side of human nature. Casting those aside, humans can achieve true power and become one with themselves. *All artificial makings are corruption made physical. Artifical makings pollute and flay the skin of the world. *The weak are to be preyed upon by the strong. Those who cannot survive through cunning and strength are unfit to live. Personal History: Magic In-Detail: Theo-Druidism: Daran Rayar's specific practice of magic falls under the umbrella of Theurgy and Druidism. He wields the terrible, primeval forces of nature like a weapon and calls down the power of his dual god/goddess to aid him. Daran Rayar is a particular form of theo-druid known as a Wildborn. Wildborn mages pledge fealty to the more beastial, unforgiving aspects of the nature goddess Araysa- the Eternal Hunt, Nyric. Life is an eternal struggle of beasts against one another and only the strongest triumph in the end. Nature is the perfect expression of this view, whereas civilization has bound man's inner beast with laws and morals. Wildborn druids draw on the primal power of Araysa's darker half to shapeshift into hulking beasts of claw and fur that resemble the Kath clans, harness the minds of beasts and control them, wield prana as both a way to heal and a deadly weapon, and alter the land in terrifying ways. Category:Blog posts